The Sky King
The Sky King is a chapter in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. In this chapter, Su Ji-Hoon must rescue Perfect Pace from being tortured by the Monastery of the Sky King during a sermon. Transcript I was standing on a lift, and I hear the man's loud, thick Russian-accented voice. He's preaching on something about the Sky King. Don't you mean Gerasecian greater basilisks? The ones that those changeling feds made? "And the portals summoned demons the guests in fancy clothing, and the ballroom is bedazzled, and the formal music, rounds of applause, chatting and laughing disturbed everyone's peace and wine had poisoned the minds of adult guests... but our cloister survived! For the faithful reside here, and the Lord, in His mercy and wisdom, has chosen one among them who goes by the name of Tertullius, and so speaketh the Lord, I will be with you, and will keep you safe provided you are true in devotion, provided you reject Satanic special occasions!" preached Tertellius. "Hail to the Sky King! We reject!" responded the fanatics. "And even more so, do you reject Satan's deception, that thing they call formal events? The cursed gift the Enemy gave to the fools, so that they would fancy themselves above reproach, above God and more powerful than Him!?" ""Yes, we don't want anything fancy here! We reject!" "Amen my children! For the formal occasions are Satan's temptations and his poisons! Only those who reject formal parties and ceremonies will be allowed into the kingdom of God! Only those who remain unsullied by its corruption will be let through by the Sky King!" "Hail to the Sky King! Glory to the Sky King!" "So let us not fear the heretics at our door, the ones in fancy clothes who would attack our cloister! Even with their iron steed standing before us, stinking of the glamoring glitters of sequin, the blinding pain from the jewelries' sparkles, the shocking fear of handsome men, beautiful women and cute children in formal clothing and formal looks, the nightmare-inducing strike of makeup, the nerve-breaking sights of suits, tuxedoes, dresses, gowns and other types of formal clothing, and even shining its heretical light upon us, we will not falter! Let us steel ourselves against them! For this is our hour of glory! Amen!" "Amen! Amen!" "So let your hand slay the Enemy's servants with no rest or mercy, for we carry out the will of our Lord, and it is His retirbution and punishment for their sins that our enemies will receive! And all who stand before our gates shall scatter like dust in the wind. His will be done!!" "Remember, we shall not have a fancy event in our cloister! Amen! His will be done!" "For He will devour them body and soul! For one can cleanse himself of either everyday clothing or gunpowder, but formal wear puts an eternal brand upon the sinners! So let us call to the Sky King!" "Amen! Come, O Sky King!" Category:Chapters Category:Real World Category:Chapters Involving High-Class Ponies